Different Kind Of Love Story
by crazygurf123
Summary: Ashley and Spencer meet in King High. They always butt heads, because they think they're so different. What happens when they happen to share a very personal secret about themselves ?
1. Move Along

**Title:** Different kind of love story

**Author:** Crazygurf123

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the South of Nowhere characters, however there might be some new characters who will of course belong to me and only me.

**Rating:** R (NC-17 comes a little later in the story)

**Summary:** Ashley and Spencer meet in King High. They always butt heads, because they think they're so different. What happens when they happen to share a very personal secret about themselves?

**Move Along**

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I softly sigh again feeling like my whole world is out of order. I not being a baby honestly, you'd do the same thing if you have to move to a whole other city on such short notice. Not to mention the fact that you've been stuck in the car with my brother Glen, such an asshole most times. I just cannot believe our parents would really uproot us and move of all the way out to L.A. Its mostly my mom's fault, it really was, because she got offered a job at the hospital here that's the reason we moved not that, "It'll be a new experience for all of us", bullshit they fed us.

"Hey Spence can you hand me my backpack from back there", Clay askes already twisted around in the passenger seat ready to accept the backpack from me.

Clay, my other brother, we aren't blood related, Clay's African American. My family adopted him when he was seven and he's been part of the family ever since

I reached over to the other side of the car seat and grab his blue book bag and hand it to him. He smiles softly in return and turns around to face foreword again.

Clay's the only one in the family who really understands me, even though my whole family haven't judged me about my secret and about coming out as a lesbian, although it really wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Hey freak, you can stop staring into space we're here", my brother Glen says and he get out of the car to take a look at the new house.

I scowl at the comment. That of course was my dear brother Glen apparently we are blood related, but I've never believed it. I then smirk, because I know he's probably jealous cause back in Ohio a lot more girls would hit on me than him, while he was standing right there.

I grab my black backpack from across the seat too and hop out of Glen's car and shut the door hard behind me.

Glen quickly shots a glare at me, "Watch it Spencer, don't fuck my car up", he sneers.

I just give him the finger and finally take a look at our new house. It was average sized house or at least it looks that way on the outside. Anyway, it's white and of course has a driveway and a small lawn in front. I walked to the door where Glen and Clay are standing. Glen's fishing around in his pockets probably trying to find the copy of the house key mom and dad gave him, yeah I don't know why either.

"Yes", Glen hisses as he finally succeeds in finding the house key. He opens the door and we all walk inside. I was right, averaged size home, stairs and a hallway leading to the living room, kitchen and dining room.

"Hey Mom, Dad you guys here?" Clays yells out.

"Yeah kids we're in the living room", my dad shots back at us.

We all walk into the living room and see mom examining the room and dad standing there waiting to greet us with a warm look, I love my dad.

I walk up to him and hug him breifly,"Hey dad"; I greet him as I pull back.

He ruffles my unkempt hair up even more, "Hey kiddo".

"So when's all the furniture going to be here", I asked trying to smooth out my hair a little. I should have straightened it a little before we left, but waking up that early means I only have about 5% of my brain cells awake, like me, they love to sleep in on Saturdays.

"It'll be here sometime around 6 and before you all go ape shit crazy, we already decided on who gets which rooms", he explains.

"Aw man come on dad we're old enough to pick for ourselves", he whines from across the room where he was talking about how he was going to design his new room. He acts like such a baby sometime and a little gay too.

"Uh uh no way you guys are picking anything for yourself, we'd have to call the cops the way you guys fight over things so we decided to choose for you, makes everyone's lives easier, now come on I'll show you your new rooms", he says while gesturing towards the hallway where the stairs are.

We all walk up the stair where we see one long hallway with two rooms on each side and a bathroom at the end of the hallway. I look to the left and see a shorter hallway with one door on the right side of it and a door and the end of the hallway.

Dad leads us to the first room on the short walk down the hallway, he grasp the handle and pauses.

"Glen, Clay, you'll be sharing a room, this is only a 3 bedroom house so it'll have to do". And with that he opens the door to the room.

I hear Glen grumbling to himself about something not being fair as we step in behind dad to view the room. It was a really decent size, plenty of room to fit all of Glen's junk in it.

"You guys can decided how you want while the furniture is on it's way here", he says and moves to step put the room.

We all follow him as he leads us to the second room, "Spence this'll be your room", he looks and me and them opens the door. I step in front of him and take a look at my new room, I impressed with it's size, it's almost as big as the room Glen and Clay share.

"This isn't fair she gets a big room all to herself", Glen whines; see he's a big baby I told you so.

"Stop bitching about everything you don't get you big baby", I say irritated of all the crying he's doing.

Glen rolls his eyes, glares at me and says, "Whatever", great comeback huh.

I walk around the room doing a slow 360 of it before my eyes land on another door. I quickly go to it and open it, it's a bathroom, a private bathroom, thank the lord.

When Glens sees the bathroom he quickly goes back to his baby ways, "No way, she gets a private bathroom too, this sucks", he grumbles.

I chuckle quietly to myself knowing that I got the best room without even having to argue or fight it out with him.

"Listen kids I know it's going to be tough adjusting to the change, but you'll like it here before you'll know it, trust me", dad says.

I roll my eyes, here comes the bullshit, I know its bullshit, and they know its bullshit, why do we have to keep passing it around.

We all walk down stairs where we find mom in the living room writing something down on her note pad, she's been doing that ever since we started the move.

"Oh hey guys, I just got off the phone a little while ago with , I enrolled you all into King high school, you're all starting Monday aren't you all so excited", she squeals.

All three of us groan simultaneously, leave it to my mom to not let us get any rest before starting high school.

I just hope I met some people interesting enough to distract me from what I know is going to be a really off day for me.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_

So this is all I wrote so far, but they'll be more on the way. I bet you were all surprised to find out Spencer's secret wasn't about be a lesbian, nope it's something way different and I'll tell you…eventually. Next up Davie P.O.V got to look foreward to that. ;)


	2. Hot All Around

**Title: **Different Kind of Love Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the S.O.N characters.

**AN: **Hey so I'm going to be writing chapters pretty quickly, so you'll see me update a lot, but if I do start to slow down I'll let you know. Hope you like this one!

**Hot All Around **

Ashley's P.O.V

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE**...

God, I really hate the way that alarm clock wakes me up; it is too much to ask to be woken up a little more gentle, instead of the loud abrupt beeping.

I slowly sit up in my bed slowly and rub my closed eyes with my right hand. I slowly open my eyes and take in the room around me, yup still my room and it's still the same too, a mess.

I squint as my gaze falls on the sunlight pouring from my open curtains. I shake off the slight head ache and make a move to finally get up out of bed. At that time I finally notice the lump occupying the other side of my bed.

I stare at the lump before over and shaking it gently, I can't believe I forgot she was here, "Hey Ky get up, we have school sleeping beauty", I tell her.

The limp shifts before groaning softly and grumbling a barely audible, "No".

I climb over a little towards the lump and gently lift the covers and slide in behind my sister. She's still facing away from me so I wrap my arms around her from behind and tell her," Ky you know we have to go to school and just, because you stayed up all night talking to Aiden about his gay problems doesn't give you an excuse to stay home, for either of you", I say in a soft, but stern voice.

My sister turns around in my arms and looks at me through half-lidded eyes, "God, Ash must you always be the responsible when I'm not, I just want to sleep", she whines.

I smile softly at her and think about how close Kyla and I have become over the years. Kyla and I are only half sisters, and we only met when my dad died and she came to the funeral. I was a little shock and upset, how could my dad not tell me he had another kid. Me and my dad were never really close, but I didn't think he'd ever keep something like that from me, I guess I was wrong. Anyway I ignored Kyla for about week still upset over our father's death and the secret he kept from me. Over time, though I came to see it wasn't Kyla's fault and we became friends quickly and real sisters even quicker. She's my little sister and I'd do anything for her, except let her stay home another day from school.

"Come on Ky you can't stay in bed, but you can listen to all the Kelly Clarkson you want on the way to school", I say trying to get her to finally get out of bed.

She rest her head on shoulder and mumbles a, "Really" into my bra covered chest.

"Really", I tell her and she finally lifts her head and meets my eyes and says,"Fine", and slides out of bed.

I follow her example and slide out of bed also. She leaves and goes to her room dragging her ass along the way. I go into my bathroom and pee, brush my teeth and take a nice hot shower, I love taking hot showers, so refreashing. I walk back into my room and wrap the towel tighter around my waist, yes my breast are still showing I'm not modest at all.

I look through my closet before I find a gray Hollister T-shirt and a pair of loose faded ripped jeans and chain already looped in them. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a clean pair of briefs and socks. I don't wear bras either, because my breast are really small so I see no sense in putting on something to support them. I throw on all my stuff and a pull on a pair of black chucks.

I walk over to my dresser mirror wondering what I should do with my really long and curly reddish brown hair. I quickly brush it back into a long pony tail and wrap two black srunchies around it to hold it up. I take to steps back from the mirrior and take a look at myself, wow I'm always hot, it's a gift, smile at my reflection showing off my really straight, pointy white teeth. Yeah, I said pointy, for some reason my teeth seemed to look like vampires teeth on the sides or like Taylor Launter's smile, oh well, I'm still hot.

I search around my room for a few minutes before I finally succeed in finding my black one strap book bag. I throw my back over my shoulder and grab my cell-phone and car keys off my desk, before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. I never eat a real breakfeast I always eat a candy bar or something and leave.

When I walk into the kitchen I see Kyla sitting at the table with an open and uneaten cereal bar in her hand as she, "Rest her eyes". I walk over behind her and lean real close to her ear and shout,"10 MINTUE SALE, ALL SHOES ARE 50% OFF".

Kyla jumps up and the cereal bar falls out of her loose grip an onto the kitchen table. She quickly turns her head to tiredly glare at me. I just smirk back at her.

"Bad Kyla I told you, you needed to wake up, and here you are falling asleep, such a disappointment", I tease her playfully.

She suddenly smirks and before I can comprehend what's going on pain explodes in my left nipple. That little bastard she gave me a nipple twister. I squeak out an, "Ouch", and my right hand quickly goes and rubs my sore left nipple.

"well come on Ash we better getting going don't want to be late now do we", and with that she quickly gets her bag and walks out the door.

I walk over to the kitchen cupboards and dig around before I find it, my breakfast, a Hershey's cookie and cream chocolate bar, yum!

I quickly peel off the wrapper and take a bite out of it, I love this candy bar. I quickly walk out the kitchen and out the door and head to my car where I see Kyla leaning on the passenger door. I take my keys out and unlock the Porsche's doors. We both hop onto the car and I start the car and pull put the drive way start out to school.

Right when we left the driveway Kyla quickly pulls out one of her Kelly Clarkson CDs and I groan quitley knowing it's my own fault that I have to endure it.

She puts in the CD and the speakers start blasting out, "My life would suck without you". Of course at that very second Kyla starts bobbing her head and singing loudly to the lyrics. I look over at Kyla for a long second just taking her in before I put my eyes back on the road to King High.

We pull up to the school and I quickly find a parking spot in the parking lot. I shut the car off and take out Kyla's CD while she had her eyes closed still singing to the music.

"HEY", she screeched as the music stopped and her already knowing it was my own doing that made it so.

I smirked at her, " I only said you could listen to it on the way to school, not when we got to school", I reply smartly.

Kyla sighs loudly before we both grab our bags and slide out of the car. I lock the car as I walk around to Kyla. I smile softly at her and reach my hand out to her which she takes with no hesitation and gives me a smile of her own. We walk towards the school hand in hand with no one taking a second glance at us, we've been holding hands for years and it's not any different now, they all know that too.

We walk to the quad first knowing that we still have at least another 20 minutes before school really starts. I quickly locate Aiden, Sam and Nicole sitting at our table. Yeah, we're so cool we have our own table. I tug on Kyla's hand gently and lead her to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up", I greet them as Kyla and I sit down on top of the table.

"Nothing much, just trying to convince Aiden that Johnny Robinson thinks he is hot and he's not just being paranoid", Sam replies, before adding in a, " Hey Kyla".

"Sup guys", Kyla says and quickly turns to Aiden.

"Aiden I told you last night that he really does like you or at least has a small crush on you, remember that time we caught him staring at you in Spanish", Kyla tells him.

Aiden groans and let's his cheek fall against the palm of his hand, "Yeah, I remember, but he only look at me probably, because that's the day I was having that horrid hair day, I almost died of embarrassment", he whines.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Stop whining, everyone thought your hair looked cool that day, it was wild, but very cool", Nicole explains.

I smile knowing my friends always know what to say. Aiden I've known since 3rd grade, I also knew he was gay in 3rd grade too. He almost cried, because I took the last Barbie doll to play with. I quickly handed it to him though knowing I was only going to destroy it anyway. Yeah, he's been gay that long.

Nicole and Sam I met in my freshmen year, I saw them arguing with some snobby ass seniors and back them up knowing that all the freshmen had to stick together the first few months. After that we started hanging out with each other a lot and quickly became best friends with me and Aiden along with Kyla when she came in sophomore year. Yeah, they're crazy, but they're mind crazy friends and you can't have them.

I was about to tune back into the conversation they were having when I heard it, "Ashley", said the voice. I quickly turned my head to find the source, oh no, Madison.

Madison strutted to our table and turn to me, "Hey Ash, how it been going", she says with a smiles and places a hand on my arm.

I smile very small, "Hey Madison, yeah, it's going pretty good", I reply.

Madison is the head cheerleader and she been hung on me for the longest, especially that one night we hooked up when I was drunk, I don't drink a lot alcohol anymore. It's not that she's not a nice girl, it's just that I don't really feel that way about her and since she's jealous she doesn't like Kyla and ever since Kyla found out they've been going at it.

"At least it was before she got here", Kyla grumbles. See what did I tell you.

Madison glares at Kyla, "Yeah well, it might be good with you, but with me it's always great", she sneers at Kyla.

I see quickly about to retort so I jump in, "Hey Madison, how we talk a little at lunch okay Aiden's having a crisis", I say which really wasn't a lie.

She pouts before agreeing, "Fine" and quickly kisses my cheek and walks back to her own table.

I look over at Kyla who is red in the face with anger. I pull her hand to my lips and kiss it; she still doesn't look at me. She hates it when I associate with Madison, but only, because Madison doesn't like her.

I put my arm around her waist and pull her towards me and kiss her cheek softly and whisper in her ear, "KY you know she's just jealous, she knows you're my number one and she isn't, don't let her upset you K", I say to her.

I feel her relax into me and she rest her head on my shoulder. "I know that Ash, but I can't stand that she's always so mean to me, but then she wants to get close to you and probably only for sex too", she sighs.

I rub her shoulder and she lift her head up and meets my eyes, "You really don't know how beautiful you are Ash, almost everyone in this school wants to be with you and not only for your money, skills and good looks, but because you're a really good person", she explains.

I smiles at her compliments knowing that all she said was true, but I really didn't understand why people wanted me so much, I really have no idea.

The bell finally rings and we all grab our stuff and go to our first period, I say bye to Kyla, Aiden, Sam and Nicole knowing I don't have first period with them.

I think about what Kyla said to me early as some girls give me lustful looks on the way to class, maybe I am just and all around hot person.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hey so this chapter was a little longer than the first. I havn't had many reveiws yets, but I still going to keep going. Just a warning this story does contain sex, a lot of it and drama and love. I'll warn before writing sex sences for anyone who doesn't like that kind of thing. :)


	3. AN

Sorry Guys I got in real big trouble with my family over the past week about my grades, I will upgrade as soon as I can get some time on the computer right now I sneaking at they don't know about it. Thye next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Starting off the day

**Title:** Different Kind of Love Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or any characters.

**AN:** So I wanted to say thanks for the reviews to those who have reviewed and to tell that they'll be more on the way, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Accidents Happen**

**Spencer's P.O.V**

So I didn't really get much sleep last night, because I was so stressed out and worried about my first day in a completely new school. My mom can be so eccentric, she wouldn't let us stay here a week before putting us in a school. Everybody should have time to settle in right? Oh well, I guess it's just what it is.

I was dressed and ready to leave a half an hour ago and right now it is 7:00 am. For the first day in a new school I decided I wanted to make a good first impression. I'm now wearing a black short sleeve button up shirt which is nice and ironed. I also put on a pair of washed out skinny jeans, they felt a little uncomfortable, you know, "Down there", but they look so damn hot on me. I also put on the put on the solid gold watch mom gave me last year for my birthday. Then I put on a pair of black pair of eco-reds. I put on a black studded belt and a pair of Gucci sun glasses, we're not exactly rich, but very close to it. That's what happens when your dads a cheaf and your mom a famous surgon. I also straighten my hair and cut a side bang for it, yeah I looked really hot, but I was still a little nervous.

So, I just sitting here at my desk waiting for my lazy ass brother Glen to get his ass up, because he's Clay's and I ride to school. Clay got up about the same time I did, he wanted to get there early to sign up for all the AP classes he wanted, yeah he's a real bookwork, but I love him.

Anyway the only reason me and Clay don't have a car is, because mom and dad agreed that all of us had to wait until we're 17 to get a liesons since that's how long Glen had to wait when he got his, that bastard, see he does ruins everything. It doesn't really matter though, my 17th birthday is only about 2 months away, and Clay's got about 10 more months to wait.

I sigh softly and finally get up from my desk chair. I grab my tan Dickies book bag and head downstairs. I head to the kitchen where I see mom and dad in there making breakfast for us.

I throw my bag on the kitchen floor and head over to them, "Hey ma, sup pops", I greet them both with a kiss on the cheek.

They both turn to me and smile," Hey sweetheart", my mom says and steps away from the strawberries she was slicing and embraces me, my mom is also very affectionate. My and dad are very affectionate, espacailly with me, because they were afraid since I was the middle child I wouldn't get enough attention.

We pull back from the embrace and she goes back to slicing the strawberries. Soon, after my dad flops down the last chocolate chip pancake and holds out his hand to me. I quickly take and we pull each other towards us and embrace in a one armed hug. We both pull back and dad goes back to now fixing plates for us.

"Okay so I packed you guys lunches in case you don't like what's at the school, but you all should have lunch money", mom explains to me.

"Yeah well I have mine and Clay probably has his, but I sure that loser probably spent his on gum or some stupid shit like that", I say with a scoff.

Dad chuckles at my rant and mom holds back a grin, "Your brother's not a loser and don't say the s-word", she tells me gently.

I just chuckle to myself before we hear a loud thump and an even louder, "Shit", coming from one the kitchen entrances.

We all turn around to the hallway entrance to see a red-face and angry Glen picking himself off the floor and a chuckling Clay standing behind him. I take in the scene before bursting out in loud and probably obnoxious laughter.

Mom and dad helplessly chuckle behind me. Glen angrily brushes his self of before looking around for what caused his embarrising fall before his eyes land on my book bag, seeing that my book bag caused his fall I laugh even harder, this is too good. I can even cause him distress without even meaning too.

"Hey smartass, you do know you're not supposed to leave your crap on the floor right", he sneers at me as he brushes by me to go get some breakfast undoubtably.

I chuckle,"Yeah, but did you know you're always suppose to watch your step dumbass", I retort.

Glen just glares at me as he takes an angry chuck out off his pancake. Clay walks in and goes to the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water. He takes a quick look at his watch, "Hey you guys might want to hurry up it's about 7:30 and we don't know how long it's going to take to get there".

"Well if sir-trips-a lot will come on, than we can leave", I chuckle at my own witty joke.

"Whatever I'm ready and you're lucky mom and dad are here or I'd leave your ass", Glen says, and with that he grabs his backpack and lunch bag off the counter before stomping outside to the car.

"Asshole", I whisper to myself and I walk over and grab my book bag and lunch too, with Clay behind me,"See you later mom and dad", I shout on my way out the door.

"Have a good day", they both shout back quickly.

I walk over to Glen's jaguar-XJ-sedan where he is still glaring at me, so funny. I hope in the back seat knowing he doesn't really want me sitting next to me right now, and Clay rides shotgun. Glen starts the car backs up out the drive way and we're off to our new high school King High.

None of us talk on the way to the school, we just sit and listen to the songs play on the radio. We finally pull up to the school and into the lot and try to find a parking place.

"See this is why we should have left earlier", Clay says with an irritated sigh.

"Well the only one to blame is tripsy here; he wouldn't wake his ass up", say pointing to Glen.

"You know what, both off you stop complaining, and get out of the car I'll find a parking space and I'll text you later about where it is", Glen sighs, and yeah he must be really tired of me.

I shrug grab my bag and Clay and I hop out the car. I take a look at our new school its big, really big and it has outdoor hallways, wow it must be really safe then, yeah right!

I follow Clay over to a map of the school he found. "Hey Clay, so where do we need to go?" I asked obviously not knowing where the office we could get our schedules.

Clay takes a bit longer to look at the map, "The office should be to the right where we're standing 2 hallways down and 3 doors to the left", and he grins knowing he figured that out in probably record time, I love my dorky brother.

"Cool", I shrug and perch my sunglasses on the top of my head. I follow him to the office and it was, of course, exactly where he said it was.

"Hey Spence could you get our schedules, while I call Glen to tell him where we're at", Clay asks already pulling out his phone; wow I guessed he just assumed I'd agree.

"Yeah, sure", he assumed right of course. Clay starts calling ugly… I mean Glen while I walk up to the office door and walk inside. I walk inside to see a really long marble counter with 4 regular desk sitting behind it. I also see a couple of kids sitting down by the door, probably in trouble, wow we're going to get a valuable education at this place. I look for a person I could talk to when I see this women and wow is she hot. She has short black hair and green eyes. She was wearing this hot business skirt and jacket with white blouse underneath. She looks really young too, I bet she's like 24 or 25, something around there.

I make my wake up to the counter the hot girl is behind fixing papers or something. I lean on the countertop and announce my presence.

"Excuse me, I'm new and I was wondering where me and my brothers could pick up our schedules ", I ask in a seductive whisper.

The hot women looks up at me and her eyes go wide for a second before she gives me a once over and then gives me a flirty smile.

"Yeah I can help you with that, I can help you with a few other things too", as she says this she leans over the counter to give me nice view of her cleavage. I smirk at her and glance down a couple of times taking in the view.

"My name's Spencer Carlin, me and my brothers Clay and Glen Carlin, we're new and we need our schedules", I tell her.

She smiles and looks down at her papers, "We've been expecting you guys, I have your schedules and papers all here ready for you", she says and hands me 3 blue folders.

"Thanks", I grab the folders from her without even taking a second glance at them. I then reach my hand out a give a quick stroke to the bottom of her chin.

"You're a real cutie pie what you doin' in this here school", I say in slight western accent which got stuck with me from hanging around my grandpa so much when I was younger.

She blushes, "I applied for this job, I just really good and organizing this and keeping this going, you know?" she tells me.

"That's cool", I smile at her, I'm about to stand up straight and leave when I'm suddenly pulled back to her by the collar of my shirt.

"Here take my number and call me when you're in need of assistance, I know your packing heat", she purrs in a sedective whisper as she slips the number onto the counter.

I lean up and smirk at her," Will do", I tell her and take the piece of paper and put in my pocket and then I'm out the door. I come face to face with Clay; he's smiling and shaking his head at me.

"What, I didn't ask for her number she gave it to me, she started flirting first", I say trying to look innocent.

He laughs and grabs his and Glen's folders, "Yeah right, go to class Casanova". With that he walks on down the hallway no doubt looking for Glen so that he can give him his schedule. Dumbass proabably found some hot girls to try and hit on or something.

I flip open my folder to take a look at where I need to be. Hmmm my first period Algebra 2, math in the morning is never a good idea.

I go to walk to my class and notice that I don't have any idea where room A56 is. I guess I'll just walk around to I find it.

So I'm walking around still looking at my papers when boom, I walk smack dab into someone my folder falls and I stumble backward.

"Whoa", I heard someone cry out. I look up to see who I hit. Oh my Hotness in a bucket. There in front of me stood like one of the hottest girls ever. She had long brown curly hair and she had this tom boy slash California prep thing going for her. I usually don't think girls who are tom boys like me are hot, but this tom boy was smoking and I can't believe I just said that, back to the current situation.

I walk up to see her getting up off the ground, she finally looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm new and haven't got a fucking clue of where I'm going", I tell her.

She shakes her head and finally speaks," Yeah well you should try to watch where you're going you almost knocked my little sister down", and gestures to her side.

I finally take in account the other brunet that she was with. She was really cute, but not as hot as her sister.

I offer my hand to the smaller sister," Hey I'm Spencer Carlin I'm really sorry about almost knocking you down", I apologized.

She blushes and softly shakes my hand," its fine and I'm Kyla and I'm sorry about my sister, uh, um", she stumbles nervously as I grin.

"Ashley Davis", a voice cuts in. I turn my head to see her holding my folder and her hand out to me.

I smile and shake her hand, wow she has a strong grip, and I'm so going to like this girl.

"Spencer Carlin", sorry about literally knocking you down", I apologized again.

She grins at me, "No problem, sorry about snapping, I'm just a little over-protective", she states.

"Oh here's your stuff that you drop", and she hands me my folder.

"Thanks ", I tell her and as I take it the folder. Just then the bell rings and I know we have to part ways, even though I really want to keep talking.

"Oh shit time to go KY, and Spencer why don't you meet us for lunch, we always go out to eat, just look for the black Porsche at lunch time K", she says with a smile.

I smile back at her," ok cool see you guys later" and with that Ashley takes Kyla hand and walks off.

I stand there going over the conversation I just had in my head, I really want to get to know those girls they seem cool and they're really hot too". I stand there for about another minute before another ring goes off , yes that was the late bell. I go to walk off to my class, before I realize I forgot to ask someone where Algebra 2 was, damn it. I sigh and start walking back to the map that Clay had previously found.

What a way to start the day.

So I know it took me a really long time to get this chapter out there, I'm sorry please don't hurt me. Got so much end of the year school that needs to be done and I just got my laptop back 2 days ago. So what you think of this chapter, Yay they finally met and are going to have lunch together. Ok don't get too excited vthe best is yet to come.


	5. Promises of Wild

**Title:** Different kind of love story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**AN:** I'm really sorry I haven't been on in a while I had a lot of school things to do the end of the year you know, anyway here's the next chapter enjoy.

**Promises Of Wild**

**Ashley's P.O.V **

Kyla and I head to home room , with us still holding hands. We don't let go of each other's hands until we sit down in our seats which are across from each other about 3 seats over. I don't really do anything in first period except listen for new things the teacher tells us about, other than that I have no work to get done so I just lean back in my chair and take it easy.

I fold my hands behind my head and let my eyes slowly close, even though I'd never admit it to Kyla I was really tired that morning too and really didn't feel like coming to school.

I guess I got something out of it, that new chick Spencer, she seemed nice and she didn't necessarily look pretty, she more than likely looked handsome. Yeah she had more of a guy and rugged look to her like me. I don't really know why I decided to invite her to lunch, I guess because I knew she was new and wanted to show her around LA land a little more.

BAM

My eye shoot open and I lean forward at the sudden noise. Mine and everyone else's gazes move to the source of the noise.

There she stood a little red in the face probably from her run over here, was Spencer Carlin. The girl that had accidently knocked me on my ass this morning, you this was her. I didn't know she had this class first, I wonder why she just didn't ask us for directions if she was lost, seems pointless to me to waste time trying to find class all on your own when you're new.

She walks over to our teacher Mr. Michael and starts to speak, but Mr. Michael cuts her off with a smirk," You're Spencer Carlin, one of the 3 new transferes from Ohio, I'm I right", he teasingly asks.

She looks at him in surprise before giving him a smirk and slow nod of her head. Mr. Michael smiles at her," Well welcome to Algebra 2, you can have sit anywhere it doesn't matter", he says, yeah he's really cool like that.

"Cool", and with that she walks to the front off the class. She scans over the rows of students before she finally looks at me. I watch as she makes her way up to my row and plops herself down right in the seat next to mine. No one usually sits there, because I'm in the front row and math In the morning don't mix right with this class, so everyone just sits and the back and sleeps, some even pretend to do their work, but whatever.

I see her pull out a notebook and a pen and drop her book bag on the floor nest to her. I scan over her features again, yup I was right she is more of a handsome kind of girl. Long blond hair, sturdy chin, small breasts, muscled are, and I bet on my life she got a tone stomach under that shirt. I like that she keeps in shape though, because I like to keep in shape and I even make Kyla go to the gym with me, even though 98 percent of the time she doesn't want to.

As I watch Spencer more closely, I see her eyes peering over at mine. Oh my gosh, I probably look like a pervert who is checking her out and giving her weird stalker-ish looks. I finally start to pay attention to math, it's not like I'm not never going to see her again, I mean I'm having lunch with the girl, but that's only, because I want to know more about her and why she decided to transfer her of all the schools in L.A.

I get through the rest of my periods without giving Spencer anymore creepy looks and just continue on like any other normal school day, wait did I say normal, nothing's ever normal in this place or in this city for that matter.

Anyway I finally get out of my last class before lunch. I quickly walk out the classroom which is filled with other, "Normal", high school students and go to get Kyla from her class.

I walk down the hallways quickly and find Kyla standing near the door, talking to none other than Aiden. A growl tears between my lips, as he smiles all flirty at her. I march up to them a gently grab Kyla's hand as I glare at Aiden.

They both look over at me with surprise, but Kyla quickly smiles at me and Aiden huffs and roll his eyes. I smile back at Kyla quickly, "Hey ky come on we have to find Spencer so we can get to lunch", I say softly but also firmly. Kyla quickly nods at me, we start to walk off when a hand wraps around Kyla's arm, stooping us.

"Hey we weren't finish talking yet", Aiden growls at us. I let go of Kyla's hand before quickly grabbing Aiden's wrist and twisting it painfully as I now stand behind him.

"If you ever land another fucking finger on her again I'll break your fucking wrist off, do you understand?" I growl in his ear. When he doesn't answer quickly enough, I pull his arm and he squeaks in pain, before nodding quickly and that's when I finally let him go. He falls to his knees and cradles him wrist. Before I can say or do anything else Kyla takes my hand and pulls me down the hallway. I know she wants to say something about what happened back there, but we run into Spencer before she can say a word, and when I say we ran into Spencer I mean really we ran into her.

We all get pushed opposite ways, before finally get are balance back. Spencer looks at us and grins," Wow this has been happening a lot today maybe I have bad karma or something", we all chuckle at her statement.

I grin at her ," Yeah fate says it's our turns to knock you down, anyway since we found you, are you ready to go to lunch", I ask her.

"Yeah, lead the way ladies", She say and me and Kyla walk ahead of her as she follows us to my car. I unlock the car and Kyla lets go of my hand and we all hop in the car. As soon as we get I start the car and put in one of my CD's, the fray, there will be no Kelly Clarkson in my car for the rest of the day. It doesn't take long before we pull in to the parking lot of one Kyla's and mine favorite restaurants, Wendy's.

I hear Spencer chuckle gently from behind me. I turn around and give her and incredulous look, "Hey this is my favorite fast food joint, don't mock it, it's the only place that gives me comfort", I yell playfully. Soon after her, Kyla and I are laughing at my silly display as I finally park the car.

Kyla looks over at me while still chuckling," You're such a goof ball Ash", even though she was upset by what I did about Aiden a while ago, I know I can always count on her to be the loving and forgiving person that she is.

We all get out of the car and go inside to eat. The drive though was packed and I was hungry, those lazy ass people will never think about coming inside, they'll sit there for a whole hour listening to a jackass give the employee their long ass order. Yes, I've been through it before, I don't think that guy ever came back to Wendy's not after the way I cussed him out.

We all walked and quickly got in line and waited. I leaned against the cold red railing for the order line. I don't look up at the menu, because I know what I'm going to get already. Spencer and Kyla look up at the various orders of food to decide on what they want. Not long after we make it to the front of the line.

"Welcome to Wendy's, how may I help you today", wow this girl is hot; no really no wonder Wendy's is so popular now a days. She had long black hair and her skin was a nice tan complexion, not to mention her lip, ear and tongue piercings, yeah they make her look even better.

I smirk at her and lean on the counter separating us," Yeah can I get a number 6 meal to go?", she types in my order," Is that all", she askes grinning at me.

"Maybe not", I reply before we hear a loud **whack**! We both jump and back up, I see Kyla standing there with her hand on the counter and an overly sweet smile on her face, she's starting to creep me out a little.

"I would appreciate it if you would do your job, because your keeping my friends waiting forever, while you stand there flirting like the whore you know you are, do I have to call the manger", she says in a polite but menacing tone. Wow, Kyla really has an anger problem and did I detect a little jealously there, hell yeah I did.

The girl is stunned for her a few seconds just standing there blinking slowly at us, before snapping out of it and mumbling a,"Of course not mame what would you like to order?" I look over to see Spencer's reaction to this scene and find her biting her lip no doubt trying to keep her laughter under control. She looks over at us and catches my eyes, no longer able to keep her laughter down she roars a laugh so loud that the whole restaurant can her quite clearly.

I start to chuckle after her and soon we're both red and the face from laughing so hard and loudly. Spencer goes to put in her order after we've calmed down. She looks at the girl and the laughs again and of course I follow her in this laughter. The girl whole face and upper chest is red from embarrassment. I know it's mean of us to laugh, but you really can control your laughter and what you think is funny.

I turn to Kyla and her her already glaring at me, my seemingly endless chuckles stopped dead in its tracks. Kyla growls, "Get the food", before stalking her way outside to the car. Spencer looks at me with a confused faced and I echo it right back to her, what is Kyla so upset about. Me and Spencer move to the side and pick up our finished order. We walk outside to see Kyla leaning on the passenger door, with her arms crossed in front off her. I feel my food being taken out of my hands and into Spencers.

I look at her and before I can question her she cuts in," She probably wants to talk to you about what ever bothered her, so I'll take the food to the car", I smile at Spencer and we bump fist," Tanks Spencer". She chuckles, we reach the car and Spencer hops in and Kyla walks about 15 feet away from the car and I follow her pouting the entire way.

She stops and turns toward me and before I can even blink with lightning spend she punches me hard on my shoulder. "Ouch man, what was the reason for that,", I whine ribbing my sore shoulder, she is a girl that can pack a punch.

"You know the reason Ashley every time we go somewhere you always have to find a girl to flirt with, do you how that makes me feel when you do that do you even care?", she yells desperately.

I grab her hands," Of course I care, I care about you girl and don't ever even think I don't, I just didn't know it bothered you, but now that I know I promise not to do it anymore, and it's not like I'm really going to have sex with any of those girls, you know me better than that Ky", I explain to her.

She takes a deep breath before smiling softly at me," I know you it just irks me to see you do that ALL THE TIME", she emphases'. " Since you're so sorry you're going to make it up to me tonight right, because I think we need some TLC time", she says and moves closer and wraps her arms around my neck. I smirk at her and put my hands on her waist," You know I got you sis", she laughs lightly.

I stare after her and try to taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, tonight is going to be a wild night, and I grin as I walk my way back to the car. She couldn't stay mad at me, then I frown I'm in for a Clarkson concert all night long, Damn!

So I know I haven't updated in a long time but school was killing us with the end of the year projects, but we're don't now and I defiantly going to update more often.


End file.
